


你只要靠近他

by CFWYYQQ



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CFWYYQQ/pseuds/CFWYYQQ
Summary: 你×路飞
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro & Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 7





	你只要靠近他

他现在睡着了，你可以靠近他。

他的呼吸平缓，双眼闭合，像两弯清浅的月牙，睫毛在呼吸声中微颤。那双粉红的唇瓣，你只要撬开它，就能尝到滚热的蜜浆。

对，你只要靠近他。

你或许能闻到他身上沾着烤肉的油腥味，但更多的是海的味道，清爽的，宛如海风过境。

你伸出手了，触摸到他眼睑下那道细软的伤疤，它很浅，但长出的新肉却无法掩盖掉它。

你想起来了，他曾骄傲地告诉你这是男人的证明，明明在你眼中它可爱得有点过分。

你将手转移了，顺着触感极佳的脸颊，摸上了他的唇瓣。它好软，咬起来肯定像吃糯米糍粑。你这么想着，也这么做了，你覆唇而上，然后用舌头撬开了他的嘴巴。

他不安地皱了皱眉，嘴里的小舌却和你的纠缠在了一块，然后兀地咬了一下。你吃痛地将舌头从他的两齿间缩回，看着舌尖勾出的银丝你笑了，你毫不怀疑，他即使做梦也想着吃肉。

你虔诚地吻了吻他的额头，然后将唇吻过了他的下巴，他的颈间，他的锁骨，你的动作很轻，害怕吵醒了他。

但越是克制，就越是想要得到。

你大胆地含住了他的乳首，粉色的花苞被你吮吸得水润发亮，他在梦中嘤咛着，像是一只讨好的小猫。

名为“欲望”的藤蔓在心中肆意疯长。

他睡着了，他不知道。

这样的想法将你逼疯了，你舔着他的皮肤又亲又咬，小啄着将肉红色的十字伤疤细细描绘，然后一路向下，吻过他平坦的小腹，鼻尖蹭上他的腰窝。

你动手扒下了他的短裤，动作很轻缓，像一个警惕的小偷，因为你正在做一些见不得人的坏事。

你张嘴含住了他的性器，并吮吸着让软哒哒的肉柱在口中变硬。软卷的耻毛挠着你的脸颊，雄性的腥膻味在你喉头漫开，但你甘之如饴。

他紧皱的眉头得到舒展，像是做了噩梦而收紧的手脚放松下来。

你长呼一口气，他并没有醒。

但仅仅这样是不够的，人都是贪心的，你不得不承认你想要从他身上索取更多。

手指大胆地裹着他前端吐露的黏液塞进了后穴，又啃又咬地对待着他的双唇，紧致的高热从指端传来，你摩挲着向里探去。

在这紧张的关头，路飞醒了。

你猜许是自己喷在他脸上的呼吸烫醒了他，又或许是手指的进入实在艰涩难耐。

他睁着黑亮的双眸，好奇地问你在干什么。你看着他不染一丝情欲的干净瞳孔，你告诉他，相信你。

你知道他会无条件地信任你。

你吻了他，在他清醒的时候吻了他。

他不知道你的想法，但也顺从地配合了你，接纳了你，因为他是如此坚定地相信着你。

你进入了他，并将他抱起，让他含着你的生殖器，坐在了你的大腿上。

他颤抖着身子贴上你的胸口，双手紧抱着你的脖子，脑袋无力地粘在你的肩上，就像你每次将他溺水救起时的那个样子。

对，他就是个溺水之人，你是他唯一的氧。

他双眼含满了水雾看不清世界，你就吻上他，让自己成为他能触碰到的唯一世界。

你多么喜欢他啊。

他被你顶操地涨红了脸，眼尾都是绯红色，一片淡粉的胸腔上，更是被你特意留下了紫红的吻痕。

你觉得他美极了。包裹你的软穴，紧得像是蚀骨的魔物，吞吸着你的一切，快感攀上你的背脊，那只剩一丝气音的娇喘烧灼掉你的理智。

你狠狠地向上顶胯，操进更深更热的那片海里。他痉挛地仰起头，手指扣住你的背脊，带着撒娇的尾音黏糊地叫着你：“索隆~哈~索隆……”你能想象得到，他身下那张肉红色的小嘴，同面前这张因为太过享受而微敞的小嘴一样，流出透明的液体来，黏滑地在你们的交合处淋做一团。

你扳过他的脸，和他接吻，和他唾液交换。

你们同时到达了高潮，你射进了他的身体里。

然后你告诉他，你爱他。

你占有了他，你将永远属于他。

——完——


End file.
